Things I'll Never Say
by Hyper Alchemist
Summary: Hinata, age 18, is one happy camper she’s dating the guy of her dreams, she gets the simplest of missions, she left the hell hole she called home, the only thing that could go wrong is if Hinata had to go on a mission to kill her boyfriend’s best friend,
1. IMPOSSIBLE MISSION! KILL THE TRAITOR!

(A/N- welcome to my first ever fanfic, I know at times it can seem rushed and other times it can seem to go on forever, but at least you're reading it.

I wrote this a while back but never had enough time to post it, till now.

Have fun reading!

_Letters and flashbacks sometimes used for word emphasis_

'Thought')

* * *

Hinata ran up to her boyfriend and laughed, "Hey Hinata, what's so funny?" Naruto asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

His lips would have touched hers if she didn't back away.

"S-sakura wants you, she's o-over there." Hinata said bluntly, eyeing Naruto's ramen,

"Really? I wonder what she could want." Naruto asked as he turned to eat his ramen,

"I suppose you ought to go find out." Hinata said with out stuttering a single word,

"Right after I finish my ramen." Naruto said picking up his chop-sticks,

"Naruto it seems to be important!" Hinata said, desperately trying to get Naruto off his lazy ass,

"It can wait till after ramen." Naruto replied all he was thinking about was how fast he could eat this vast bowl of ramen.

Hinata was running out of ideas. "She seems mad" Hinata said plainly.

Before she knew it Naruto was running in the direction Hinata pointed out to him screaming "Oh Sakura I'm sorry I'm late please don't hit me!"

Hinata laughed, picked up Naruto's chop-sticks and began slurping the ramen noodles into her mouth, still chuckling to herself on how clever she could be. As soon as the seventeen year old finished her boyfriend's lunch, Naruto ran back,

"I couldn't find her, dammit! She will be ma- HEY! Hinata, where did my ramen go?" Naruto asked all teary eyed.

"It's right here!" Hinata said, sticking out her tongue to reveal chewed up noodles.

At first Naruto look petrified, and then he shrugged, grabbed Hinata and gave her the messiest French kiss known to mankind.

When Naruto released Hinata she immediately noticed the noodles were no longer in her mouth.

"NARUTO, THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Hinata shouted, but Naruto just shrugged in response. Hinata was outraged; she slapped Naruto's hand with no force at all, Naruto was shocked, so he slapped her hand back, Hinata returned the slap with a double slap, and that's when two members of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops began a full throttle cat-fight.

"What, may I ask, are you two doing?" Neji asked, standing only a few feet away.

"Oh! Neji-Niisan! We were just- I mean- we were- I was-" Hinata began, Kind of nervous. She stopped slapping Naruto's hands but Naruto kept slapping the air that Hinata's hands once occupied

"I don't care. The Hokage wants to see us." Neji said as he began to walk away,

"Um- ok! Bye Naruto!" Hinata said as she began to catch up to Neji.

'I have the world's cutest girlfriend' Naruto thought to himself

"Good you're both here! I have a mission for the both of you!" Tsunade said when she saw Neji and Hinata enter the room

"What's the mission?" Hinata asked, Tsunade motioned for her guards to leave the room and close the door behind them

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. This mission will be hard; it's pretty big." Tsunade said leaning onto the desk.

"The bigger they are; the harder they fall." Neji said with an arrogant sneer.

"Neji! There will be no room for cockiness on this mission! Understand?" Tsunade's voice boomed

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage." Neji half heartedly apologized.

"The mission is to find Sasuke Uchiha, and kill him." Tsunade said.

"b-but lady T-tsunade Wouldn't it b-be b-better if you l-let Naruto and S-sakura go?" Hinata asked, stammering like mad.

"No, Naruto and Sakura would not have the strength in their hearts to hurt their previous teammate let alone kill him." Tsunade said, she looked at the two, Hinata was horrified, but Neji kept his cool, "do you accept?" Tsunade added

"Hai!" Neji and Hinata said together

"Good, here's all the information you need, take today and to say bye to everyone, but do not tell them about your mission! Leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Tsunade said, giving them two folders. Hinata lingered for a second but Neji left right away.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Hinata asked herself before getting up and following Neji out the door

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER-

IZANAMI AND DAIKOKU! A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

PREVIEW-

_Hyuuga-Sama,_

_You have been out for three days. I am sorry to say but your beloved cousin has died. Please do not attempt to leave for there are guards outside my bedroom door, I ask you not to be imprudent, eat the breakfast laid out for you and remain until my return._

_Sasuke._


	2. IZANAMI & DAIKOKU! A FIGHT TO THE DEATH

(A/N- how did you like the first chapter? The idea is kinda… I don't know, you tell me…

_Letters and flashbacks sometimes used for word emphasis_

'Thought')

LAST TIME-

Hinata lingered for a second but Neji left right away.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Hinata asked herself before getting up and following Neji out the door

* * *

Hinata told Naruto she was going on a simple assignment and was now waiting for Neji at the front gateway of the village, for the first time he was late. The folder told them to wear civilian clothes so Hinata was wearing a simple lavender kimono with her long hair tied back in a purple ribbon, and when Neji finally arrived he came in black dress pants and a crimson dress shirt, he walked passed her without stopping, 

"Neji-Niisan?" Hinata wondered if he noticed her.

"Hurry up! We're late as it is! I want to get this mission over with." Neji said in an aggravated tone.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized as she followed close behind Neji. After traveling for ten miles in silence Hinata decided to talk, it was the worse decision of her life. The conversation started on pets and ended with Neji's very graphic way of killing Sasuke.

"So Hinata, how would you kill Sasuke?" Neji asked

"Well I defiantly would not set his head on fire." Hinata whispered to herself then said out loud: "I don't know, I'll make stuff up as I go along."

"Oh. I was hoping you had something planned out, well we can't all be geniuses." Neji said quickening his pace

They reached the outer limits of the sound village in record time, they used a jutsu to disguise them self's and, with their fake passports, walked right in.

'That was too easy.' Neji thought to himself, Hinata was thinking the same.

"So, Izanami-Chan, where do you want to go?" Neji asked, calling her by her alias,

"I don't know, Daikoku-Kun, but I did want to go see a tour of Sound's castle!" Hinata replied

"Ok we'll go there then" Neji said as he began walking ahead

"Wait up!" Hinata called chasing after him.

Hinata was thrown across the room, they had made it into the last tour of the day, she and Neji were able to sneak away but they were caught at a dead end by three big guards whose orders were to kill everyone who intruded. The fight wasn't going so well, Hinata was badly wounded and Neji had lost a lot of blood, Hinata watched as Neji ran to the three walls around him and placed something that the guards couldn't remove.

"Get out of here, Izanami!" Neji called as he did three quick hand signs and the walls crumbled around him and the guards. Hinata jumped away in the nick of time but she wasn't quick enough to dodge a rock that knocked her out cold.

Sasuke heard a fight outside his room and he thought the guards could handle it, till he heard a loud explosion

"Damn it, do I have to do absolutely everything?!" Sasuke shouted as he opened the door only to find an unconscious blonde at his doorstep. Sasuke took out his sword to kill the whelp but stopped, there was something familiar about the girl, he heard more guards coming so he threw the girl over his shoulders and carried her inside.

Sasuke threw her on his bed when someone started pounding on his door, he walked over and cracked it open,

"May I help you?" Sasuke asked

"Did you hear the explosion?" a short fat man asked

"Yes." Sasuke answered

"Well why didn't you come out to help?!" the man shouted

"You're the guards, and plus I was sleeping." Sasuke replied

"But it was right outside your door!" the man shouted a little louder than before

"Yes but I was sleeping. Now good night." Sasuke said closing the door, he heard the guard mumbling something about wanting to kill Sasuke, but right now he didn't care, he was more occupied with the strange girl on his bed, then he noticed something strange, there was a thin layer of chakera, and then Sasuke realized what it was.

"A transformation jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he released the jutsu, he was in shock when he saw Hinata Hyuga right in front of him.

Sasuke soon was bored so he decided to look through Hinata's kunai pouch; there were ten shrunken, 3 kunai knives and a picture of Naruto and herself, with Naruto's arm possessively around her shoulders. Sasuke really, really, really, REALLY hated to admit it but somewhere deep within him, he missed that blonde moron. Sasuke took all the weapons but left Hinata's picture, he put the stolen goods in a chest and locked it; he then pocketed the key, slumped onto the black leather futon and fell asleep.

Hinata woke up with a mega headache, her surroundings quickly sunk in and she soon remembered all that happened the day before.

"Neji-Niisan?" Hinata called, she got up to find breakfast on the nightstand and a scroll with her name on it, and she opened it and realized it was from Sasuke Uchiha.

_Hyuuga-Sama,_

_You have been out for three days. I am sorry to say but your beloved cousin has died. Please do not attempt to leave for there are guards outside my bedroom door, I ask you not to act imprudent, eat the breakfast laid out for you and remain until my return._

_Sasuke._

'He probably poisoned it.' Hinata thought to herself, she turned the scroll around to find a postscript.

_P.S.-_

_The food is __**NOT**__ poisoned. _

'Well, I guess if he says so-' Hinata though as she took a bite of egg.

"How do you like the food?" a male voice asked, Hinata turned around to find Sasuke Uchiha hovering above her.

"IT'S YOU!!" Hinata shouted her hand reached for a kunai but she found her pouch empty.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if I was you'd be dead already. You know for an ANBU member you sure are unANBUish" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You know for a super smart protégé of a saanin you sure have bad vocabulary." Hinata countered looking for a quick escape plan

"You haven't answered my question." Sasuke said with his hands on his hips

"What question?" Hinata asked wondering why she was small talking with an S-Classed criminal.

"How do you like the food?" Sasuke asked again

"It's fine. You know holding me captive won't work!" Hinata said in challenging voice

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Sasuke asked, bemused by Hinata's tough girl state

"Because as soon as Naruto and the other's find out they'll come looking for me!" Hinata said.

"It's more likely that they'll think your dead and they won't bother trying to recover your body, your name will be carved on K.I.A. Rock and you'll go down in history as one of many heroes who died in battle." Sasuke said

"That's a mean way to put it." Hinata said, but she knew it was probably true.

"Can I have some?" Sasuke asked, it wasn't like him, he usually took what ever he wanted, and he had no idea why he was asking for some cheap eggs that a crappy chef whipped up.

"Sure." Hinata said pushing the plate away from herself and towards Sasuke

"Thanks." Sasuke said waving his hand in appreciation.

"When do you plan on killing me?" Hinata asked, she began to realize her full situation and it didn't look so hot.

"What makes you think I'm gonna kill you" Sasuke asked, he wasn't planning on killing Hinata and he didn't know why.

"Well, I- uh- wait why wouldn't you kill me?!" Hinata asked she was in shock.

"Don't know, Just won't" Sasuke answered taking a bite of the eggs

"Liar." Hinata said holding her knees in her arms, Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Hinata asked

"I don't know- Well it's just- this is hard to say." Sasuke said

"What?! TELL ME!!!" Hinata demanded

"You asked for it- I think you're cute when you're upset like that." Sasuke said, he had NO idea where that came from

"Uh-" Hinata tried to say something but Sasuke stood up.

"I got to go. Stay here the guards won't dare enter my room but don't make too much noise. You can look around. There's a washroom through that door." Sasuke said

"Ok." Hinata replied. _Why was an S-Classed Criminal being so nice?_

"See ya soon, Hinata-Kun." Sasuke said, he bowed a little then walked out the door

"Hinata-KUN?! Does he think of me as a small child?!" half of Hinata's mind screamed, the other half was wondering if Sasuke really thought she was cute.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER-

UCHIHA SASUKE FINDS HIS HEART!

PREVIEW-

It hugged her figure so that Sasuke could see every curve on her body and the neckline was a little too low, if the Kimono was any tighter Sasuke was sure that Hinata's breasts would pop out.

"Well- I- um- thank you Sasuke. I guess if you didn't come along I would be dead." Hinata said with a defeated look in her eyes

"It's-_ahem_-no problem at all. You are wearing that Kimono-_cough cough_-I bought you." Sasuke said trying not to stare at Hinata's breasts.


	3. UCHIHA SASUKE FINDS HIS HEART!

_(A/n- _mmm... no reveiws, thats ok, i have more time to win your hearts, i know that the timeline isn't close to correct but i wrote this a year ago and i'm only posting it now, so just imagine that Sasuke hasn't killed Snake face yet, ok? I wasn't planning on putting this chapter up until next week but i got bored and there is this one girl who is really anticipating this chapter

InnocentWhiteLilly- thanks for reading! this chapter is dedicated to you!

Ami-Kun- I'm sorry that this does have any NejiHina but i hope you'll keep reading

_Letters and flashbacks sometimes used for word emphasis_

'Thought')

* * *

LAST TIME- 

"Ok." Hinata replied. 'Why was an S-Classed Criminal being so nice?'

"See ya soon, Hinata-Kun." Sasuke said, he bowed a little then walked out the door

"Hinata-KUN?! Does he think of me as a small child?!" half of Hinata's mind screamed, he other half was wondering if Sasuke really thought she was cute.

* * *

After an hour of silent tears, Hinata went to the bathroom to find a tub the size of a pool and yet another note taped on top a parcel addressed to her. 

_Hinata,_

_I noticed your kimono was a little dirty, ripped, and old fashioned. _

_I hope this new one fits you._

_Sasuke_

'Well isn't he the king of obvious. What does he mean old fashioned? Naruto picked this out! It's my favorite-Wait a new one?!' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata ripped the manila paper that covered the package and found a beautiful midnight blue kimono with a sky blue obi, on the back was an Uchiha symbol. If the Uchiha symbol were not there it would be an exact copy of the newest brand of kimonos that Hinata's father bought for her and Hinabi on rare occasions, it was the latest fashion in kimonos. There was another note taped on to the kimono

_I am sorry about the Uchiha symbol; the tailor assumed I wanted it there. Just ignore it._

Hinata really wanted to keep the kimono Naruto bought for her so she removed it and folded it up, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top under her outfit so she had no problem walking back into Sasuke's room and putting the kimono on the bed. Hinata walked back into the washroom and bent down to turn on the faucet to the pool-sized bathtub, as water came rushing into the tub a plug stopped the water from running down the drain, she got up and began to fall backwards

'SHIT!' Hinata thought, as she reached to grab anything, she grabbed the arm of a cupid statue, as she regained her balance she watched the Cupid do something strange, the arm she tugged on reached back and grabbed an arrow, the other hand raised the bow. The Cupid aimed the arrow at the opposing wall but instead of shooting the arrow, it squirted lavender scented bubble bath formula from its tip. 'Cute.' Hinata thought. When the tub finally filled, Hinata removed her clothes and slid into the tub.

After an hour or so, the once hot water was lukewarm and the bubbles slowly began to fade. Hinata's hand searched for the plug, when she found it she tugged on it sending water down the drain. Once the water drained, Hinata turned on the shower and washed away the remaining suds on her body; she turned the shower off, stepped out of the tub, and wrapped herself in a towel that was conveniently placed on a rack next to the tub. As Hinata dried herself off she took note of every little cut and bruise caused by the fight that occurred three and a half days ago, there was nothing serious except for a bump on her head and a cut on her leg. Nothing could be done for her head, but she could wrap her leg up so the cut would not reopen. Hinata found a white tee shirt that must have belonged to Sasuke

'He wouldn't mind if I rip this up. Would he?' Hinata asked herself, after a moment of debating in her mind she decided that she did not care if she ripped up all of her captor's clothing.

After wrapping her leg up she put on her bra and panties, and then she slipped on her Kimono, she realized that she could not tie the obi herself so she called on a clone to tie it for her; the Kimono was a size too small

"Thank you!" Hinata told her clone,

"You're welcome!" Her clone replied before disappearing

'Is that considered talking to myself? If it is does that mean I'm crazy?' Hinata asked herself

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat on the black leather futon. After five minutes of thinking how to escape, she heard the doorknob turn

'Fuck!' Hinata mouthed, she heard voices outside the door,

"Uchiha-Sama, do you need help carrying those trays into your room?" it was one of the guards,

"No." Sasuke replied

'Thank god, it's just Sasuke.'

"Why do you have two trays anyway?" the guard asked,

"It is your job to guard me. Not to ask about the food I eat." Sasuke replied in his cocky voice

"I am sorry Uchiha-Sama." The guard said, he sounded annoyed.

"You better be." Sasuke said opening the door, Hinata ducked so the guard would not see her. As Sasuke walked in he realized that it would be hard to talk to Hinata if the guard could hear them, he could have put up a sound barrier but instead he reopened the door and called the guard.

"Yes, Uchiha-Sama? What do you want now?" the guard asked

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, why don't you take the day off. I am capable of guarding myself." Sasuke said patting the guard on the shoulder.

"A-are y-you sure, Uchiha-Sama?" The guard asked, bewildered by Sasuke's change in tone

"But of course. Now go before I change my mind. In fact all guards on this floor have the day off!" Sasuke shouted so all the guards could hear him, when all the guards left Sasuke shut the door and turned around to find Hinata wearing the kimono that Sasuke had purchased only a day before.

"Hello, Uchiha-Sama" Hinata greeted, she noticed both his hands were wrapped up, she wondered what was he up to.

"Sasuke, call me Sasuke. Sasuke-Chan, Sasuke-Kun, Just don't call me Uchiha-Sama. It's too formal." Sasuke said

"You expect me to be casual with my kidnapper?" Hinata asked

"Kidnapper? Ha! More like savior!" Sasuke replied once again he did not answer Hinata's question.

"Savior? How so?" Hinata asked

"If I didn't pull you in this room after that fight, you would have been found and killed." Sasuke answered he began to set a table that was in a far corner of his bedroom. Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, the kimono she wore was a little too tight, it hugged her figure so that Sasuke could see every curve on her body and the neckline was a little too low, if the Kimono was any tighter Sasuke was sure that Hinata's breasts would pop out.

"Well- I- um- thank you Sasuke. I guess if you didn't come along I would be dead." Hinata said with a defeated look in her eyes

"It's-_ahem_-no problem at all. You are wearing that Kimono-_cough cough_-I bought you." Sasuke said trying not to stare at Hinata's breasts.

"Yes I am. It is a little small though, one size off, go figure." Hinata said looking down at her outfit; she did not notice the problem with the Kimono.

"If you want I'll go get a better fitting one." Sasuke said as he finally regained himself.

"oh but I like this one. Its my favorite color too." Hinata said as she did a little twirl in the Kimono.

"It's a little too small, don't you think?" Sasuke asked

"Actually I'm used to wearing small Kimono's now- Naruto's having trouble finding work- no one wants to hire him as a ninja, he's working part time at the ramen shop." Hinata said

"The blonde idiot is that bad?" Sasuke asked, 'am I finally stronger than Naruto?' was what Sasuke was really thinking

"For your information, no one is hiring Naruto because of his strength, they think if Naruto gets any stronger he's gonna turn on the village or something." Hinata said. Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, which frightened Hinata.

"He's stronger? How? I have been training so hard. How can he keep up with me?!" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata was worried, she placed her hand on Sasuke shoulder "are you ok?" she asked, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall

"I've been training for so long, how can I kill _him_ if I'm not stronger than that blonde fool?" Sasuke asked as Hinata trembled beneath him,

"Sasuke- your hurting me, please let me go." Hinata pleaded as her eyes filled with tears, for the first time since her battle with the guards, Hinata was truly scared.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I never meant to hurt you." Sasuke said letting go. Hinata watched Sasuke turn his back and for some reason she was not mad or scared any more, she wanted to comfort Sasuke, to tell him that everything was ok, she wanted to _kiss_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked to Hinata, she slowly moved towards him, she sat in the space next to his, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, and as she began to cry Sasuke did as well.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Hinata said that as she pulled away from Sasuke, she looked into Sasuke's eyes; they had been sitting there crying for ten minutes so it was only natural that Sasuke's eyes were red.

"SASUKE-SENPAI!" a ten-year-old girl came barging into the room; she had emerald green hair and pink eyes, she was wearing a bright yellow mini dress with black leggings, yellow fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows with yellow nail polish.

"Natsuko, what are you doing down here?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing Senpai, just missed you, that's all. Oi, who are you?!" Natsuko asked Hinata

"Oh, I'm-" Hinata begun to think of a name to give as her alias

"This is my friend, Hinata-Kun." Sasuke told Natsuko

"A friend?" Natsuko questioned, she saw how close Hinata and Sasuke were together, and she saw the lust that sparked in both of their eyes.

"Yes, I'm spending some time here on vacation." Hinata said cheerfully, "but keep it a secret!" she added

"Sasuke isn't allowed guest or visitors down here, all must meet Orrochimaru first." Natsuko said in a snotty tone.

"Oh? And what does that make you then, huh Natsuko?" Sasuke asked

"An exception." Natsuko replied slyly

"Well, Miss Exception; you should get going before the guards come back." Sasuke said in a fatherly voice,

"I don't think they'll want to come back when they find out what snake face is gonna do to them for leaving their posts." Natsuko said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Natsuko-Chan." Hinata said politely

"Go to hell, Hinata-Kun." Natsuko replied with a voice full of venom, Hinata's expression was priceless; her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were wide

"W-what did y-you just say?" Hinata asked as Sasuke just stared in shock

"I didn't say nothing!" Natsuko shouted, "Bye Senpai." She added before running out.

"Wow, I think that little girl might be jealous." Sasuke said as she watched Natsuko run off.

"That was Tawamori Natsuko," Sasuke said, "She's an orphan, and when I met her two years ago, I found out that she was a force to be reckoned with, a special little girl with a special little secret. She has a demon in her, just like your beloved Naruto."

"_Hinata would you still love me if you knew that I was different?" Naruto asked_

"_How so?" Hinata replied as she began to chop carrots for a salad_

"_Would you still love me if you found out I was a monster?" Naruto tried to rephrase the question_

"_You're not a monster. You're nothing close to one." Hinata replied._

"_Answer the question Hinata." Naruto said._

"_Of course I would love you Naruto! Everyone has their demons but everyone else just has to learn to forgive and forget." Hinata answered as she pulled out a head of lettuce._

'_Everyone has their demons? You have no idea.' Naruto thought to himself _

"_What makes you bring this up, sweetie?" Hinata asked as she tossed the salad._

"_Hinata, sit down, you have to hear this." Naruto commanded. _

_For better or for worse Hinata had to know about his inner demon._

"s-she-" Hinata's voice trailed off she went deep into thought, Hinata suddenly realized something, she stood up and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke asked

"You! I know what your up too! How could you betray that girl's trust? Too say you care about her when you're really using her as bait for Itachi!" Hinata yelled

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER- 

SEARCH AND RESCUE! NARUTO BREAKS DOWN!

PREVIEW-

If it was any other time Tsunade would be laughing her ass off at the sight in front of her, Naruto in a dreadfully made disguise, Shikamaru and Tamari blushing madly, and a Shizune-Kakashi-Ino sandwich caused by a teleportation jutsu gone wrong.

"I called the six of you here for a mission, if you accept, witch _all_ of you will, you will leave right away" Tsunade started but was interrupted by six voices at once,

"How troublesome."

"About time, I was getting bored working at the ramen shop."

"But- but- but- Icha Icha the television series comes out today."

"What about the flower shop?"

"I was in the middle of something!"

"I only brought in five people."


	4. SEARCH AND RESCUE! NARUTO BREAKS DOWN!

(A/N- heehee, still no reviews, but that's ok, I plan on keeping this going for a while, I wish that maybe if you read you would review, flame me I don't care, I just really want some reviews.

If you're a Gaia Online user add me- SuperNova013)

* * *

LAST TIME-

"s-she-" Hinata's voice trailed off she went deep into thought, Hinata suddenly realized something, she stood up and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke asked

"You! I know what your up too! How could you betray that girl's trust? Too say you care about her when you're really using her as bait for Itachi!" Hinata yelled

* * *

"_How dare you?_ I would_ never_ do that to Natsuko! I love that girl to death!" Sasuke yelled back

"Then why lie to her?" Hinata asked, 'did he say love?' Hinata thought

"To give her hope, I would die if she did anything to hurt herself again." Sasuke said

"Again?" Hinata said

"Yes, before I met her she attempted suicide on 10 different occasions, but you knew from Naruto that every wound she acquired would heal at inhuman speeds, so all her attempts were in vain." Sasuke said he looked at the petrified Hinata and smiled.

"Sasuke, if you're not going to kill me and you're not going to help me get home, what will you do with me?" Hinata asked

"You should eat; your chakera levels are still low from being asleep for three days straight."

"So I'm guessing you don't know what to do with me?" Hinata asked

"Natsuko will be coming over more often; she's such a goof ball sometimes. I hope you'll get along" Sasuke said as he sat down to eat

"Ok I get it, but I'll expect an answer later" Hinata replied sitting on the opposite end of the table. Sasuke handed her a tray, it had the most delicious looking food on the planet.

"Wow, Sasuke who made this all?" Hinata asked, the tray had what looked like a miniature roasted chicken, a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup, a tossed salad with three different dressings on the side, and for desert an ice cream sundae.

"I did." Sasuke replied as he began to eat out of his own tray, it took Hinata a while to assimilate those two simple words, she stared at Sasuke, fork in one hand knife in the other, he looked so cute but why would he spend his day in a kitchen cooking for her?

"Because I didn't like the foods the chiefs made, so I fired them and didn't have time to look for new ones." Sasuke said, blush creeping up his face, Hinata didn't realize she was thinking aloud.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

"_Neji, you are to send a message saying that you are still alive everyday, it will be non-suspicious, in fact everyday at noon I want a stork to fly around my office twice then land three windows away from my office window, understand?" Tsunade asked, Neji looked irritated, he was about ready to leave for his mission but Tsunade called him into her office in the last minute._

"_Yes, Hokage-Sama." Neji replied with a bow, he was officially late for meeting Hinata at the gate._

"_Good, you are dismissed." The Hokage said as she began thumbing through papers, Neji bowed again._

"_Neji, I know she means less than nothing to you, but please, Hinata means so much to this village, they think she's the only one that can keep Naruto tamed, try to keep her safe." Tsunade said right before Neji could turn the door knob._

"_I'll do my best, Hokage-Sama." _

Tsunade had not seen the stork once since the start on Neji and Hinata's mission, she tried to keep her cool but after the 2nd week she decided to send help.

'What was I thinking? Sending just two ninja after Sasuke?' Tsunade asked herself, she ran around the Hokage's Tower looking for Shizune.

"SHIZUNE?!" Tsunade called frantically, the sooner she sent out ninja for the search and rescue the better. Finally she found Shizune, brought her back to the office and sat her down,

"Shizune I have an urgent search and rescue mission and I need you to find the following ninja and bring them her immediately, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamahata Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, and is Temari of the Sand still here from the Sand-to-Leaf Ninja Transfer Program?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I think so." Shizune answered as she began to look for the file.

"No time for that, if she's here bring her, if not get Sakura, I want them here in five minutes!" Tsunade shouted as she watched Shizune bolt out the door.

Shizune found Naruto sitting on one end of the ramen shop in a trench coat, hat and pair of sun glasses, spying on Shikamaru and Temari, who seemed to be on a date.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, the Hokage requests your presence, now!" Shizune shouted, Temari and Shikamaru looked at Naruto in his cheap disguise.

"Naruto, were you spying on us?" Shikamaru asked, after about five seconds, Naruto nodded slowly.

"You're not supposed to hook people up, then spy on their date!" Temari shouted as she tried to choke Naruto, Shikamaru was doing a crappy job trying to restrain her.

"Guys, Hokage's office, now!" Shizune reminded them, all three nodded and jumped onto a roof without a sound.

By luck Shizune found Kakashi and Ino in the same place, Ino's parent's flower shop,

"These one would be nice to put on a grave, Kakashi-Sama." Ino said holding up a navy blue flower.

"Those are too ordinary; I need something that shouts 'I miss you.'" Kakashi said looking at a different batch of flowers.

"Kakashi, Ino, the Hokage needs to see you in- FUCK! 30 seconds!" Shizune shouted looking at a clock, Kakashi saw how worried Shizune was and reacted the soonest, He grabbed both Ino's and Shizune's hands and did a teleportation jutsu.

If it was any other time Tsunade would be laughing her ass off at the sight in front of her, Naruto in a dreadfully made disguise, Shikamaru and Temari blushing madly, and a Shizune-Kakashi-Ino sandwich caused by a teleportation jutsu gone wrong.

"I called the six of you here for a mission, if you accept, witch _all_ of you will, you will leave right away" Tsunade started but was interrupted by six voices at once,

"How troublesome."

"About time, I was getting bored working at the ramen shop."

"But- but- but- icha icha the television series comes out today."

"What about the flower shop?"

"I was in the middle of something!"

"I only brought in five people."

Tsunade was getting a major headache; it wasn't fair, why did she get all the hard stuff?

"Shikamaru, if it's so troublesome why are you still a ninja? Naruto, why the hell are you working at the ramen shop when I have C and D missions' right here? Kakashi, it's called Ni-Vo! Ino, your parents own the shop, they can damn well take care of it! Temari, your brother traded you for a guy who has eyebrows the size of black holes, and I haven't sent you on a mission yet, what are you in the middle of? Shizune, you are the sixth person!"

All six of the Ninja mumbled a sorry and Tsunade continued,

"As I was saying this is a search and rescue mission, your target is Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. The location is near Hidden Sound Village-"

"Wait! Hinata? How did she go missing?" Naruto demanded

"She was on a mission that I have now deemed too tough for just the two of them." Tsunade replied.

"Hinata told me it was a simple package delivery mission! How is that difficult?" Naruto asked

"I didn't send them on a Package Delivery Mission; I sent them on an Assassination Mission." Tsunade admitted.

"Who's assassination?" Kakashi asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke's" Tsunade said as all six of the Ninja's eyes widened.

"Sasuke's assassination? Shouldn't that be mine, Kakashi, and Sakura's job? And where is Sakura anyway? Hinata and Sakura are friends, I'm pretty sure she would want in on this mission too, and plus we need a Medic Nin!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, please calm down, Shizune will be your Medical Ninja for this mission, Now all of you go and collect all your gear then meet at the front gate in ten minutes, when all of you arrive you may leave." Tsunade said in a calm but somber tone.

"YOU SENT MY GIRL FRIEND AFTER MY BEST FRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto screamed, surprising everyone.

"Naruto, I know your upset but-"

"No, Ino, you know nothing, your one true love might not be dead!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, Hinata is my good friend; I'm as worried as you-"

"No your not, Hinata isn't as close to you as she is me!" Naruto cut her off again

"Naruto listen to her!" Temari shouted

"NO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANY OF YOU!" Naruto screamed, he looked angry and sad at the same time. Ino walked up to him, worried, she lifted her hand and touched his face, Naruto kept his forlorn look, she removed her hand.

SLAP!

Ino had slapped Naruto clear across his face.

"You're upset, we know, we all are, but we have a mission that you have a part in, NOW GET YOUR ASS READY!" Ino shouted, scaring Naruto, he ran off to get his supplies, when he was out of sight the rest of them looked at Ino, grateful that someone had talked to Naruto and put him back into place.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get ready!" Tsunade said with her arms crossed, the five remaining ninja left the room swiftly.

Temari and Shikamaru were the first to the gates, and then followed by Shizune, Ino, and Naruto, and last but not least Kakashi, who tried avoiding being late, he didn't want to give Naruto a reason to have another 'episode'.

"Let's get going then?" Kakashi asked, everyone nodded their head, they headed out. They soared from tree to tree not stopping for anything.

There was only one thought going through Naruto's mind,

'Hinata I'll do anything to find you, _anything._'

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER-

'This isn't happening.' Hinata thought to herself, 'this can't be happening!" it wasn't the fact that she was being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha, or the fact she was being held captive that shocked her, it was the fact that she was kissing Sasuke back. They finally pulled away from each other.

"So…" Hinata said, avoiding Sasuke's eyes

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, staring at his feet

"This doesn't mean anything." Hinata commented

"Oh, of course not!" Sasuke replied

…

"NATSUKO!"


End file.
